Greased Lightening, traduccion de Snappleducated
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: *Autorizada* 50 frases y una historia. YuffiexVincent con algo de RenoXYuffie.


Greased Lightening

Author: snappleducated

A/N: el truco es quedarse pegado en una frase…

Descargos: No me pertenece Final Fantasy VII o Yuffie. Creo que los fans de Yuffie probablemente van a volar mi casa o algo asi. Las palabras no son mias, fueron descaradamente lanceados desde la comunidad de 50 frases de Live Journal.

Greased Lightening (Grasa Brillante)

_Confortar_.--

Yuffie es demasiado joven a sus dieciséis para entender porque cuando tifa se ofrece a hacerle las uñas, no era un intento de hablarle de algo, era más sobre llenar el vacío que otra había dejado.

_Beso_---

Cuando Red XIII lengüeteó su mano en agradecimiento, Yuffie demando saber a qué sabia, y entonces empezó a gritar sobre cargos por ser presionada y sexualmente acosada.

_Suave_—

Las manos de Yuffie son un desastre de heridas y callos, con las cutículas peladas y las uñas mordidas a la rápida, pero su pelo es su secreta vanidad, y esta siempre inmaculado y suave como el de un bebe.

_Dolor—_

Ella se rompió la pierna por primera vez cuando ella tenía nueve, pero ella estaba llorando menos por el dolor y mas por los pasos que le habían robado.

_Papas_—

Cloud puso una cara rara cuando ella le dijo que nadie comía o plantaba papas en Wutai, y Yuffie sonrió realmente burlona, porque algunas veces el era _tan_ campesino.

_Lluvia_—

Ella tenía esta súper secreta superstición que los ángeles sufrían una especie de auto combustión cuando llovía por algo que su abuela le había dicho cuando ella era pequeña, y todos reían cuando ella lo repetía pero ella no podía evitar salir corriendo cuando el cielo se rompía.

_Chocolate_—

Yuffie y el chocolate se saltaron conocerse muy bien el uno al otro y fueron directo a tercera base.

_Felicidad_—

Después de años de quejarse sobre volar en aviones, Cid comparte sus cielos con Yuffie amarrándola a una cometa-- y ella encontró que aparte de algún que otro ocasional ráfaga de luz, lo prefería con mucho.

_Teléfono_—

En uno de sus raros actos de bondad, Yuffie hace puntos dejando mensajes en el celular de Cloud, porque incluso si él nunca llama de vuelta los escucha, y ella sabe porque una vez estaban todos estos tipos, y siendo una gran ninja significaba que ella tenía todo bajo control, pero aun así fue lindo escuchar su motocicleta rugiendo a sus espaldas.

_Orejas _—

La primera vez que Yuffie pidió tener las orejas perforadas, su padre respondió con un discurso de auto mutilación y solo cedió cuando Yuffie trato de perforarse ella misma—y a él también.

_Nombre_—

Como fuera que Vincent decía su nombre, su sonrisa crecía un poco

_Sensual_—

"Eso no es justo, yoh." Reno dijo, cuando cogió una vista de su nuevo bikini.

_Muerte_—

Su propia pena tomo segundo lugar después de la de Cloud y Tifa, pero Yuffie no sonrió el día que Aerith cayó, y ella se tendio despierta por mucho tiempo, buscando por verde en las estrellas.

_Sexo_—

Vincent miro más que preocupado cuando Tifa empezó a especular que clase de chico Yuffie podría tener alguna vez.

_Toque_—

Yuffie recorrió el filo de su Shuriken a lo largo y una vieja ranura en la almohadilla de su pulgar liviano y sensual, entonces mostro sus dientes y volteo su vista rotundamente, diciendo "tráemelo"

_Debilidad_—

Ella aun recuerda la sacudida que tuvo cuando Cloud le dijo que se fuera de la fiesta principal, y realmente, ella nunca lo perdonó completamente.

_Lágrimas—_

Cuando ella cumplió los diecinueve, la energía que la acunaba se astilló por un momento, y Yuffie estudio sus estrechas, delgada cadera en el espejo y repentinamente irrumpió la idea que había sido robada, incluso si no había tenido la elección de tomarlo.

_Velocidad_—

Yuffie está perfectamente consciente que ella juega con partidas y saltos fuera de los edificios y esquivando las luces así que su corazón está siempre, siempre saltando sobre tiempo y ella no puede incluso funcionar sin adrenalina.

_Viento_—

Ella no podía aullar como Red XIII, pero es probablemente el porqué frente a una pérdida, cuando Yuffie grita y grita hasta que sus pulmones sangran, pero sólo el viendo está ahí para arrebatarle el llanto y ella no sabe porque está llorando.

_Libertad_—

Y cuando ella cumplió los veinte ella no había dejado de amar a Vincent tanto que empezó a odiar las cadenas que venían tras de él, y las cadenas (serpientes) que se envolvían y envolvían sus piernas hasta que ella estaba igual de congelada como otra mujer en cristal.

_Vida—_

Ella no estaba segura como había sucedido pero él fue malditamente astuto en esto y realmente, realmente ella necesitaba dejar de verse envuelta con hombres mayores porque, ellos eran absolutamente no Buenos y Yuffie juro no confiar en ellos de nuevo mientras se metía el número de teléfono de Reno en el sostén.

_Celos—_

A veces Yuffie podía correr sus dedos por su cabello, tener sus dedos tocar al aire demasiado pronto, y dar una afilada Mirada a las glamorosas ondas de los cabellos que Tifa y Aerith lucían.

_Manos—_

"Ves, tienes manos _finas_" Reno le dijo, y poso su palma contra la propia, y ella repitió la palabra una y otra vez en su cabeza, mareada con su absurdo.

_Sabor_—

Cuando ella vio el tiempo de la respiración de Vincent hacerse mas lenta y detenerse, porque algo sobre el enviaba quietud, y frio, y una chispa de miedo sonó en el corazón de Yuffie porque ella era joven, demasiado joven para tirarse a si misma de esa manera.

_Devoción—_

Pero no fue como si ella hubiera estado con él en primer lugar, Yuffie razonó, y cuando él la cogió con sus manos en la camisa de Reno, su pecho se giró con la traición en sus ojos-con culpa, o quizás con odio.

_Por siempre--_

Hay una sola confrontación porque Yuffie quiere ser única, porque ella necesita enterrar el pasado y—y no es que ella este asustada de él, y él nunca dice una palabra cuando ella grita, pero ella aun corre cuando se va—y ella corre.

_Sangre—_

Una vez, quiso preguntar como murió Aerith—si sangro un montón, o solo colapso, o—y ella paro cuando, en la bolsa de dormir del lado, tifa empezó a sollozar.

_Enfermedad—_

"¿Qué demonios, niña-ninja? ¿Tienes un maldito Déficit Atencional o algo asi?"

_Melodía—_

Quizás porque ella estaba sola o porque pensó que estaba por morir o alguna otra estúpida razón, Yuffie le enseño a Marlene una canción de cuna de Wutai—peor Marlene nunca la recordaba y con el tiempo, a Yuffie se le empezó a olvidar también.

_Estrella—_

"Si, si es una GRAN estrella, ¿verdad? ¡Y vamos a vencer al bastardo! ¡Le mostraremos al maldito 'cabeza de culo' lo que sucede cuando algún estúpido meteoro decide meterse con la gran Ninja Yuffie!"

"Mira ese 'cabeza de culo'" Marlene y Denzel repitieron estáticamente, y Barret la miró como si fuera a matarla ahí mismo."

_Hogar—_

Cuando ella se mudó con Reno, su compartir apartamento es esencialmente el resultado de dos desastres juntos, pero había algo de comodidad ondeando en el desarreglo.

_Confusión—_

Yuffie solo había meneado la cabeza con todos cuando Cloud explico su crisis de personalidad, y sobre los años había intentado que alguien le explicara qué demonios había pasado; pero sus respuestas siempre eran muy vagas, y ella empezó a sospechar que todos habían pretendido entenderlo por cerca de tres años ahora.

_Miedo—_

Tonto; la gran ninja Yuffie no le teme a nada!-Ahora su pudieran ser tan amables de poner esa… esa asquerosa cosa a-ma-jig (*)—sí, estoy hablando sobre la- la araña- como sea, ponla en algún lado muy muy lejos asi no puede… ser testigo de nuestro duelo de… de… _me está mirando._

(*) A-ma-jig, una técnica de esténcil con algo de pegamento que no deja marca, como maskin tape.

_Aclarando—_

Antes que sentirse enojada o traicionada, pequeña- Yuffie sencillamente procedía a burlarse de su chamuscado padre por algunos días cuando la tormenta del discurso que él intentaba le daba en su culata.

_Vínculos—_

A veces ella se sentía un poco aparte del resto del grupo—La bebé de las chicas, el mas débil de los varones, y quizá ella siempre se sintió de ese modo, siempre sintiendo soledad a pesar de sí misma.

_Mercado--_

Aparte de la Televisión y los celulares y secadores de pelo y tostadoras, Yuffie veía las maquinarias como su enemigo mortal, uno a punto de hacer algo como seguirla a ella y su materia desde el mercado.

_Tecnología—_

Reno intento actuar condescendientemente sexista cuando ella le pidió arreglar su tostadora, y ella le respondió rompiendo su celular—ella podría haberlo reparado, pero ella no quería… realmente.

_Regalo—_

"Feliz Cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a lagranninjayuffie, feliz cumpleaños—podemos solo comer la torta?"

_Sonrisa—_

Yuffie sonreía tanto que su cara se sentía tirante cuando ella no lo hacía, y se ponía tirante en una odiosa y dolorosa forma cuando ella pensaba en Vincent, y algo en ella que no era realmente aun así, solo lento, quemaba.

_Inocencia—_

"A Yuffie le gustaría confesar que ella es una horrible, sucia, podrida, mala persona, pero ella sigue enamorada de alguien más incluso cuando te ama también pero en cualquier caso ella quizá debiera saltar de un puente y salirse de tu vida y…"

Reno la arregla con una sonrisa floja, "¿Quien dice que tienes que irte?"

_Finalización—_

Yuffie se balancea en las bolas de sus pies, mordiéndose el labio y preocupándose porque ella es egoísta, y ella lo quiere, pero entonces al otro hombre también, y ella quiere y quiere pero Reno es egoísta también, porque es quien la lleva abajo y la besa, todo suave y caliente y falso encanto y quema.

_Nubes—_

Es difícil de explicar, pero ella mantiene vigilado a Cait Sith, incluso con la niebla de sus orígenes disuelta; quizás porque ella sabe que es sólo un robot, o quizá porque ella sabe que hay un doble agente piloteándolo, o quizá porque la maldita cosa es un gato negro con toda la suerte, y ¡Cuan innatural puede ser eso!

_Cielo— (Sky)_

"Yuffie, mira arriba", ordenó Cid bruscamente, y ella se las ingenió para arrastrarse desde su guarida lo suficiente para vislumbrar el sol sangrando luz entre las nubes y el mar colapsando en el mismo, quemándose contra el perfecto, inmaculado azul aún visible a las lejanas esquinas del cielo.

_Cielo— (Heaven)_

Yuffie no le reza a Dios; ella le reza a Aerith—porque ella no conoce a ningún Dios, y hay tantas religiones a través del mundo, pero la vida cotidiana es constante y Aerith es una constante y quizás ella esta solo siendo tonta, pero a Yuffie le gusta creer que ella está escuchando.

_Infierno—_

Ella pensó que los Limit Breaks eran todos sobre las armas y adrenalina y viajar y hacer trampas con magias en tus ataques, pero Vincent — Vincent es una cosa que consume un arcángel y se vuelve un monstruo.

_Sol—_

Y no hay ningún magnetismo romántico opuesto entre los dos, porque ambos hablan con las bocas llenas y él la mira y ella roba su dinero y se lo devuelve en besos y puñetazos y no hay nada constantemente trágico, solo dos estrellas brillando juntas por el corto tiempo que compartan en órbita.

_Luna—_

En la mañana ella lo besa y roba las llaves del cofre, porque hay cosas que pagar y como sea, ella es Yuffie, ella realmente no necesita ser atada, y una parte de ella está deseando el daño.

_Ondas—_

"Oye, Vinnie, estas pretendiendo estar muerto en tu ataúd de Nuevo, pero estoy sobre ti, señor, no por tu causa um, me disculpare antes eso está permitido y, y, no te puedo dar todo mi yo pero te daré todo lo que puedo porque siempre ha sido tuyo esto de verdad y no te atrevas a reírte tu vampir-eso que das miedo."

_Cabello—_

Cuando ella finalmente saco la maldita tapa la primera cosa que hizo fue abrazarlo y besarlo duro en los labios porque ella es mayor ahora, ella es una mujer y ella es una ninja y él ya no es tan atemorizante realmente, y ella ha esperado lo suficiente… pero cuando Vincent abre sus ojos todo lo que hace es mirarla levemente molesto y apunta al único y prematuro cabello gris que ella le está dando y--

Y Yuffie lo besa de nuevo, porque ella sabe que es amada.

_Supernova—_

Así que ella no está segura donde están sus lealtades o si ella podría alguna vez usar una copa B aun, pero el mundo sigue después de la explosión y Yuffie toma sus artefactos ninja y esta lista para defender _algún peligro_.


End file.
